


Good Night, my Love

by Keeper_Amy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Goodbye, Wall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeper_Amy/pseuds/Keeper_Amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After long time in bed Levi bring you up on the wall for the last time...<br/>“Thank you… for taking me… here, sir!” a soft giggle escaped. Then your eyelids felt so heavy, that you must close your eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night, my Love

Summing a lovely melody you sat in your bed and waited for your guest to come. Like every week he came to look up on you. Unfortunately he couldn’t come the last week because of an expedition. Suddenly the door to your hospital room opened and Levi himself came in. Like always he seemed to bored and unamused. But today something was different. Something you couldn’t notice.   
“Hello Levi!” you waved your hand happily. Since you weren’t a part of his squad anymore he allowed you to call him by his name. Yeah, once you were proudly wearing the wings of freedom as a soldier and fought for humanity.   
“Morning.” was all Levi said as he sat down beside your bed. Then he looked out the window not wanting to face you. “How are you doing?”  
“I’m fine!” you answered with a cheer.

  
Then Levi turned around and looked with a hard look at you. “Tch! Don’t lie. I talked with the doctor. Who am I that you lie to me, brat?”  
“So you know everything?”  
“I said it just a while ago.” he grumbled at your question making you smile.

  
Two months ago you were on an expedition outside the walls. You don’t really know how, but a titan grabbed you and was about to eat you. Somehow you cut of his fingers and escaped. Normally you were a strong soldier. Normally you could make it out of there alive and healthy. Unfortunately your 3D maneuver gear didn’t work well and the titan grabbed you once more. Then, instead of eating you, he slammed you with all his power against a tree. Since then you couldn’t move your legs anymore and the medicine that the doctors where giving you doesn’t work. Your body didn’t tolerate it and there was no way to fix you. Slowly the medicine that should heal you was killing you. Day by day a part of you dyed.  
“Can you do me a favor, sir?” you asked as if you were once more a soldier and in Levi’s squad since it was the best time in your life.   
“What do you want? And stop that shit and just call me Levi!”

  
“They don’t want to give me back my 3DMG.” you started to explain but Levi interrupted you.  
“For what in the hell do you need that ding right now?” he was yelling in annoyance at you. It made you feel like the days before the accident. Never in your life were you happy about Levi yell at you.   
“I want to go the last time on the walls, sir!” you begged with your fist on the heart and the other behind your back.  
“I don’t give you my gear, brat.” With that said Levi stood up.   
“Please…” you whispered sad showing how weak you really were. Everything hurts, your had a sore throat and probably fever. “Please… I don’t want to die in here.”  
“Tch, you won’t die.” Levi pulled away the blanked and took you bridal style. His sudden actions socked you and your eyes widen. But before you could say anything he stepped to the window that was half open and pushed it fully to the side. “The doctors won’t let me take you out, so we have to take the window.”

  
The next thing you know was flying through the air. How you loved to feel the wind in your hair. The cold wind made you feel free. You felt like a bird or even an angel. This was the thing you missed the most. Levi lead you two to the walls where he sat down with you on his knees. Since you didn’t wear shoes and thin clothes he didn’t want to let you sit on the cold stone.   
Weakly you leaned your head against his chest and watched on the view. The shiny blue sky above you became littered with rays of warm oranges and gentle reds. You watched amazed as the night colors blended and overtook the blue of the day. Slowly the sunset got the landscape and everything got golden. You never saw something so beautiful in your life. The world outside the walls was all you wanted besides having a family.

  
“Levi, sir?” you whispered softly.  
“Hm?”  
 _“Can I tell you a secret?”_  
“Sure.”

  
The two of you were still looking towards the sunset not wanting to miss any moment of the beauty. He just holds you while your head was leaning against his chest. Your breath goes flat and you felt safe in his arms – you ever did.  
“But don’t tell anyone.” you giggled weakly.   
“Tch!” was al Levi made making you even more giggling.   
Slowly you turned you head to face him. As he noticed what you were doing he turned his head to you too. With a small smile on your lips you whispered faint the words you always wanted to say but were to afraid. “I know it’s selfish from me saying it right now, but I want you to know… Levi… I-I… I love you.”  
For a moment his eyes widen, but then a pair of lips was on your. It was a gentle kiss. You barely had the strength to kiss back. Though, you still smiled on his lips. As you pulled away after a while you saw tears sparkle in his eyes. It was only for a short time, but you saw them.  
“I love you to, brat.” he whispered with a small sad smile. “Let us go back now.”  
“No! Pease… I… I want to stay here a little longer.” You laid your head back against his chest and grabbed his hand free hand starting playing with his fingers. It felt so good to be near him. Slowly it was getting cold, so he heated you up.  
“Thank you… for taking me… here, sir!” a soft giggle escaped. Then your eyelids felt so heavy, that you must close your eyes. You already know it. This was the end. A beautiful end. With a sunset, Levi ant the free world outside the walls.

  
“I love you… Levi. Let me go to sleep in your arms...”  
He kissed your hair before whispering the last worlds you heard “Sleep well, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This OS is on DeviantArt as well ;)


End file.
